I.M. Meen
I.M. Meen is a evil magician who traps children and puts them into The Pit. He is an infamous atheism activist and convicted pedophile. Appearence ﻿I.M. Meen is frequently seen wearing a blue coat, but with the help of a chroma keyer can also wear other colors, such as red. He wears olive trousers and brown loafers which double as dancing shoes. His unkempt gray hair reminds one of Albert Einstein (on whom he has a major crush), although his facial features are more akin to Jay Leno, and his very flexible body is similar to Kermit the Frog. History thumb|302px|right|The IntroIgnatius Mortimer Meen was born to Percival and Sylvia Meen of Athens, Ohio on December 2nd, 1941. He became interested in dancing early on, and it has remained a hobby of his since. I. M. Meen began trapping children in his labyrinth around the age of 45, but his love of written word goes back to his college years, when he studied education at Hocking Technical College. His first job was a second grade teacher, and eventually found that he hated the goody-goody children that frequently corrected his spelling and grammar mistakes. He left the teaching career and went on to pursue a Magic degree at Ohio University.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywoq4qetOMU After finally mastering the art of magic, he began to write books while at the same time creating monsters that he frequently referred to as his 'Pets.' Soon after he finished his magic labyrinth, he employed the services of Gnorris the Gnome for henchman duties. Posing as a library, Meen was able to begin luring in smart children that he could trap within his labyrinth. Criminal Record ﻿I.M. Meen is an outspoken atheist. He is very intollerant to religion in all sorts, and he vows to somehow end it all. Because of all this, I.M. Meen was always arrested and charged for anti-religious vandalism and pedophilia *March 14th, 1982 - Was caught vandalising a church sign spelling "GOD IS A LIE" on it and trying to steal the extra letters. *December 23rd, 1982 - Broke into a cathedral a day before the Christmas Eve service and stole all of the decorations, candals, and bibles. *May 1st, 1995 - Was arrested for pedophilia when Carmen reported to the police that she had been molested by him and that he threatened to kill her if she told anyone. When I.M. Meen was released, Carmen was placed under police-protected custody until her family was able to move out of town. Character Info Likes *"THIS BOOK" *Ophelia Chill *Dr. Vincentnik Studios *Adolf Hitler *Davros *Child Pornography *The Beach *Laughing at You Dislikes *GOODY-GOODY Children (Finn is one of them) *You *Heavy Heavies *Rocky road ice cream *Jethro Tull *Michael Jackson *Group Therapy *Religion *His cousins I.R. Meme and U.R. Ruud and Ushrom *Giygas *Justin Bieber *"EH?" guy *Worms *Anime Girls *The King *Link *Zelda *Ganon *AVGN (Because he ruined I.M. Meen) *The Bride King (an Idiot, Faggot and THAT CARZY BITSH) *Kids 1-17 years old Trivia *Meen has a 3 part series called Youtube Poop I.M. Gay. herehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywoq4qetOMU Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters Category:Characters - Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Characters - CD -I & DOS Category:Gaston and Frollo Category:Bastards Category:Supervillains Category:Wizards Category:Characters - Russian Category:Crazy Characters Category:OH YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE WATH HE WILL DO IN 2012 Category:Characters who refuse to die Category:Communist Category:Black Person Category:Racists Category:Friendly Guardian Category:Super Smash Bros, Lawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Characters - Gods Category:Sexy Characters Category:Scary characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Sexy and Hot Category:I.M. Meen